The Theory Of Love (HIATUS)
by angelsoo
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER UPDATE] Menurut Robert J. Stenberg ada 3 aspek cinta yang sempurna. Dan Do Kyungsoo mendapati ketiga aspek tersebut pada tiga pria berbeda. Oh Sehun sahabatnya, Kim Jongin orang yang dicintainya, dan Park Chanyeol calon suaminya. Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo memutuskannya? It's Kaisoo, Hunsoo, Chansoo. Warn! Kyungsoo GS. Rated T. Drama-romance. Review sangat di tunggu.
1. Teori Segitiga Cinta

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **THE THEORY OF LOVE**_

 **-Do Kyungsoo; Oh Sehun; Kim Jongin; Park Chanyeol-**

Rated T

Warn : Kyungsoo genderswitch; OC

Genre : Drama; romance

* * *

 _Seorang ahli Psikologi, Robert J. Sternberg, pernah mengemukakan sebuah teori yang dikenal sebagai Teori Segitiga Cinta. Menurut teori tersebut cinta terdiri atas tiga aspek, yaitu_ _ **keintiman**_ _,_ _ **gairah**_ _, dan_ _ **komitmen**_ _._

* * *

Jika Teori Segitiga Cinta memang benar, maka Do Kyungsoo seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun, mendapati ketiga aspek cinta yang sempurna, masing-masing pada pria yang berbeda. Ketiga pria tersebut adalah;

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **-x-o-x-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Keintiman**_

Intim berarti akrab; karib; rapat. Dan keintiman adalah keakraban; kemesraan. Kemesraan sendiri adalah hal yang bersifat mesra, dimana mesra berarti sangat erat; karib.

Dari semua kata yang berhubungan dengan aspek keintiman, Do Kyungsoo merasa bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang dapat memenuhi kriteria aspek tersebut dalam 23 tahun rentang umurnya, kecuali satu orang, yaitu tetangganya, teman terdekatnya, sahabat karibnya, Oh Sehun.

.

.

Oh Sehun, pemuda 22 tahun penyandang gelar _Bachelor of Arts_ dalam bidang _Photography_ , adalah satu-satunya sahabat Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk mengejar gelar _master_ -nya dalam bidang _Business Management_ , Oh Sehun lebih memilih bekerja menjadi fotografer tetap di sebuah majalah ternama.

Sama-sama merupakan anak tunggal dari dua rumah yang bersebelahan, menjadikan Kyungsoo dan Sehun sangat dekat layaknya saudara. Perbedaan umur 1 tahun diantara keduanya -Kyungsoo lebih tua- tak sedikitpun menjadikan mereka canggung. Mereka seakan telah menghapus masalah perbedaan usia tersebut. Mengingat keduanya selalu berada di tingkat yang sama semasa sekolah maupun kuliah.

Ya, pemuda Oh masuk taman kanak-kanak setahun lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, dengan alasan ia tak punya teman bermain di rumah, jika harus ditinggal Kyungsoo bersekolah.

Kebersamaan keduanya sejak kecil, membuat Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun telah khatam kebaik-burukan masing-masing.

.

.

 **Sehun :** "Hai Kyungstupid.. Ada apa menel .."

 **Kyung :** "Hey bodoh dari mana saja kau? Aku menelponmu sejak tadi."

 **Sehun :** " _Poop_."

 **Kyung :** "Jangan mengumpat Oh!"

 **Sehun :** "Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Do!"

 **Kyung :** "Datanglah ke _HEAVEN_! aku mentraktir teman-teman kampusku, sialnya aku lupa membawa dompet."

 **Sehun :** " _Stupid_!"

 **Kyung :** "Jangan mendebatku! Cepaaat... "

 **Sehun :** "Ku rasa kau tau kalau gajiku telah habis di awal bulan."

 **Kyung :** "Pakai dulu _credit card_ pemberian ayahmu. Jika tidak, carikan dompet di kamarku."

 **Sehun :** "Siapa kau?"

 **Kyung :** "Ayolah tuan Oh! Ini mendesak... "

 **Sehun :** " _Let's make a deal_!"

 **Kyung :** " _Clue_!"

 **Sehun :** "Emm.. kau tau, berlari sangat bagus untuk membakar kalori."

 **Kyung :** " _Treadmill_? Jangan gila!"

 **Sehun :** "Aku punya."

 **Kyung :** " _Running shoes_?"

 **Sehun :** " _Good_!"

 **Kyung :** "Oke."

 **Sehun :** " _Air Zoom Vemoro 11_.. 140 dollar?"

 **Kyung :** "Itu berlebihan Oh! Cari yang dibawah 100 dollar !"

 **Sehun :** "Aku tutup teleponnya."

 **Kyung :** "Jangan! Pilih yang dibawahnya sedikit!"

 **Sehun :** "Em.. _Air Max Tailwind 8_ , 110 dollar ?"

 **Kyung :** "Dan kau akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit?"

 **Sehun :** " _Deal_! Dimana dompetmu?"

 **Kyung :** "Di atas meja belajar mungkin, atau di atas meja rias? Entah, carilah!"

 **Sehun :** "Oh Sehun datang nona Do~!"

.

.

Jika ada orang _bilang "Dalam persahabatan antara pria dan wanita, pasti salah satunya atau mungkin keduanya punya perasaan lebih"_ , maka itu tidak berlaku bagi Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun. Mereka murni berteman, bersahabat, bersaudara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-x-o-x-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gairah**_

Gairah adalah hasrat, keberanian, keinginan yang kuat. Dalam urusan asmara, gairah terhadap seseorang cenderung muncul karena ketertarikan fisik, seperti tampan atau cantik.

Bagi Kyungsoo, saat ini orang yang memenuhi kriteria dari aspek tersebut, adalah Kim Jongin. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak pertemuan pertama.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu Kim Jongin 3 tahun lalu, saat gadis itu dipaksa oleh Oh Sehun untuk menyaksikan turnamen sepak bola antar fakultas yang diadakan oleh univeraitas mereka. Kebetulan sekali saat itu Fakultas Seni –fakultas Sehun- bertanding melawan Fakultas Ekonomi –fakultas Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya tidak ada diantara Kyungsoo ataupun Sehun yang gemar sepak bola. Berhubung Oh Sehun bilang saat itu ia ingin menonton Xi Luhan, sang kapten tim sepak bola dari Fakultas Seni, maka dengan teganya pemuda Oh memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut menonton. Dengan penawaran yang menggiurkan tentunya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak berhak marah pada Sehun, malah seharusnya ia berterimakasih pada pemuda Oh tersebut. Karena berkat paksaannya untuk ikut menonton sepakbola, Do Kyungsoo jadi tau bahwa kapten tim sepak bola dari fakultasnya –Fakultas Ekonomi- adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan.

Proporsi tubuh sempurna, kulit langsat yang menawan, mata tajam yang menusuk, senyum hangat menghanyutkan, dan kemampuan mengocek bola tak kalah dari profesional, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo jatuh hati.

Setelah bertanya sana-sini, akhirnya Kyungsoo tau bahwa pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut bernama Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa dari jurusan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja pemuda itu berada satu tingkat dibawahnya.

.

.

Seminggu setelah di ajak Sehun menonton turnamen sepak bola -yang dimenangkan oleh fakultas Kyungsoo-, di sanalah Kyungsoo, berdiri di barisan terdepan tribun sepak bola kepunyaan kampusnya. Membawa karton bertuliskan _Kim Jongin_ , bersama para gadis lain yang juga melakukan hal tak jauh beda dengannya. Baik itu ditujukan terhadap Kim Jongin ataupun pemain yang lain.

" Kim Jongiiiiiin~"

" Kim-Jo-ngiiin~~"

"Ayoayo..Kau pasti bisa tampan! Terus-terus sebentar lagi… gawang di depan mata sayang~"

"Arrrgh _shit_! Askjhjvhgdfkhjk. Hei pirang! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin-ku huh? Kau sengaja kan menjatuhkannya?! Dasar curang!"

Begitulah Do Kyungsoo. Ia akan berteriak histeris saat Jongin berhasil merebut bola dari lawannya, dan menggiring bola tersebut ke depan gawang lawan. Sebaliknya gadis Do akan mengumpat, mengucapkan semua kata-kata kasar yang di ketahuinya saat Kim Jongin dengan sengaja di jatuhkan oleh pemain lawan.

Seperti remaja labil, Do Kyungsoo terus berteriak-teriak sepanjang pertandingan. Meski sebenarnya tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya, karena teredam oleh sorak sorai penonton yang lain. Sekalipun ada yang mendengar, mereka memilih untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

Meski menasbihkan diri telah jatuh hati pada Kim Jongin, tetapi Kyungsoo tak pernah mengutarakannya pada pemuda itu, bahkan sampai 3 tahun setelahnya.

Kim Jongin, pria lajang populer yang digilai banyak wanita, termasuk Do Kyungsoo.

Dan Kim Jongin yang telah duduk di tingkat akhir adalah salah satu alasannya untuk tetap pergi ke kampus dengan alibi mengejar gelar _master_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-x-o-x-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Komitmen**_

Komitmen berarti perjanjian; kontrak. Perjanjian adalah persetujuan tertulis ataupun lisan yang dibuat oleh dua pihak atau lebih, yang masing-masing bersepakat akan menaati apa yang tersebut di persetujuan itu.

Berdasarkan pengertian komitmen, maka Kyungsoo tak mendapati sosok lain yang dapat memenuhi aspek tersebut, kecuali orang asing bernama Park Chanyeol, calon suami yang ia dapatkan karena perjanjian bodoh kakek-kakek mereka.

.

.

Sedikit bercerita..

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, kakek Kyungsoo mengirimi cucu semata wayangnya itu pesan. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk langsung pulang setelah selesai dengan urusan kampus, karena mereka akan kedatangan tamu di waktu jam makan malam, begitu katanya.

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia sampai di rumah sekitar pukul 6 sore. Nyonya Do menyuruh anak gadisnya tersebut untuk segera membersihkan diri, memakai gaun yang telah disiapkan, dan sedikit berdandan. Katanya ada tamu spesial yang akan datang.

Empat puluh lima setelahnya, Kyungsoo telah selesai menuruti perintah ibunya.

Pukul 7 malam, tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Terdiri dari sepasang suami istri yang kira-kira seumuran dengan ayah-ibu Kyungsoo, dan seorang pria tinggi berwajah dingin, yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah putra dari pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Selama perbincangan sambil makan malam, Kyungsoo mendapatkan beberapa informasi, diantaranya adalah bahwa pasangan suami istri tersebut adalah tuan dan nyonya Park, dan pria tanpa senyum itu memang benar anak mereka. Park Chanyeol namanya.

Tuan Park adalah putra dari sahabat kakek Kyungsoo, sekaligus rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Adapun maksud kedatangan Tuan Park bersama keluarganya ke rumah Kyungsoo adalah untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan gadis itu dengan si pria dingin. Sebagaimana yang telah dijanjikan kakek-kakek mereka.

Kyungsoo terang-terangan langsung menolak rencana tersebut. Ia bahkan berdebat dengan kakeknya di depan keluarga Park. Dan berakhir dengan kakeknya dibawa ke Rumah Sakit karena serangan jantung.

Meski akhirnya sang kakek dapat diselamatkan, Kyungsoo sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya, dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Artinya, Kyungsoo dengan sangat terpaksa harus menerima perjodohan itu. Gadis itu tidak lagi bisa menghindar, kecuali jika pihak Park Chanyeol –pria yang di jodohkan dengan Kyungsoo- yang membatalkan perjodohan itu.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya mendongak.

"Aa~ Park Chanyeol-ssi … silakan duduk." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku baru saja selesai _meeting_." Chanyeol berujar sambil menyamankan posisi di kursinya.

"Tidak masalah, kau mau pesan sesuatu dulu?" Kyungsoo berusaha ramah, meskipun sebenarnya ia sedang kesal karena harus menunggu lebih dari setengah jam.

"Tidak perlu, aku buru-buru. Ada perjanjian penting setelah ini. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan." Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan _Rolex_ -nya.

"Baik mungkin langsung saja.. masalah perjodohan apa kau tidak ingin membatalkannya?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"Sepertinya tidak." Chanyeol menjawab sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa tuan Park? Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Kau juga tidak." Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Benar, tidak ada cinta diantara kita, lalu kenapa kau tidak berkeinginan untuk membatalkannya Chanyeol-ssi? Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membatalkannya?" Chanyeol kembali melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak ingin menyakiti kakek." Kyungsoo berujar dengan lemah.

"Aku juga."

"Tapi bukankah kakekmu sudah meningg … "

"Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang.. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini." Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Detik berikutnya pria itu sudah berlari ke luar kafe.

.

.

Hingga beberapa bulan setelahnya, Do kyungsoo tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-x-o-x-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan Do Kyungsoo untuk menggapai cinta yang sempurna?

Apakah Kyungsoo harus melanjutkan perjodohannya dengan Park Chanyeol? Dan sedikit demi sedikit membangun ketertarikan bersama pria itu?

Atau ...

Apakah Kyungsoo harus menyatakan perasannya pada Kim Jongin? Kemudian secara terang-terangan mengejar cinta pemuda itu?

Atau ...

Apakah Kyungsoo harus mengajak Oh Sehun ke dalam hubungan percintaan -pacaran-? Lalu melakukan _skinship_ lebih dengannya?

Semua itu mungkin saja dilakukan.

Dan tak akan terlalu sulit,

Jika saja …

Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki Byun Baekhyun, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Jika saja …

Kim Jongin bukanlah seorang yang phobia akan komitmen.

Jika saja …

Oh Sehun bukanlah seorang biseksual.

.

.

Jadi apa Do Kyungsoo harus menyerah, bahkan sebelum mencoba?

.

.

.

 **END / TBC (?)**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Kalau kamu Do Kyungsoo siapa yang kamu pilih?

.

Saya tidak serta merta membuat masalah baru di akhir cerita dengan menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol punya kekasih, Jongin takut berkomitmen, dan Sehun biseksual.

Dari awal sudah saya tulis beberapa hal yang menjurus ke masalah tersebut, seperti : Sehun ingin nonton Luhan bermain sepakbola, Jongin pemuda populer yang lajang, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bertemu lama-lama dengan Kyungsoo karena ada janji lebih penting (di jam makan siang).

Maaf saya membawa cerita yang mbulet.

.

Gak banyak omong lagi, terimakasih untuk semua orang yang ikut menikmati cerita ini, ataupun cerita saya yang lainnya. Baik _readers_ aktif, ataupun _silent readers ..._ Terimakasih yes!?

.

Satu review kalian, jadi semangat saya nulis satu lembar _word_. So, jangan pelit ngasih review yes!?. Gak muluk-muluk, kalau jelek ya bilang jelek. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Saya sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang berkenan mengomentari cara menulis saya.

-DEEPBOW-

.

.

.

With Love,

.

 **Angelsoo**

160811


	2. A Month With Oh Sehun

_Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan Do Kyungsoo untuk menggapai cinta yang sempurna?_

 _Apakah Kyungsoo harus melanjutkan perjodohannya dengan Park Chanyeol? Dan sedikit demi sedikit membangun ketertarikan bersama pria itu?_

 _Atau ..._

 _Apakah Kyungsoo harus menyatakan perasannya pada Kim Jongin? Kemudian secara terang-terangan mengejar cinta pemuda itu?_

 _Atau ..._

 _Apakah Kyungsoo harus mengajak Oh Sehun ke dalam hubungan percintaan -pacaran-? Lalu melakukan skinship lebih dengannya?_

 _Semua itu mungkin saja dilakukan._

 _Dan mungkin tak akan terlalu sulit ..._

 _Jika saja …_

 _Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki Byun Baekhyun, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya._

 _Jika saja …_

 _Kim Jongin bukanlah seorang yang phobia akan komitmen._

 _Jika saja …_

 _Oh Sehun bukanlah seorang biseksual._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi apa Do Kyungsoo harus menyerah, bahkan sebelum mencoba?_

 _._

 _._

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **THE THEORY OF LOVE**_

 _(A month with Oh Sehun)_

 **-Do Kyungsoo; Oh Sehun; Kim Jongin; Park Chanyeol-**

Rated T

Warn : Kyungsoo genderswitch; full of hunsoo

Genre : Drama; romance

* * *

 _Seorang ahli Psikologi, Robert J. Sternberg, pernah mengemukakan sebuah teori yang dikenal sebagai Teori Segitiga Cinta. Menurut teori tersebut cinta yang sempurna terdiri atas tiga aspek, yaitu_ _ **keintiman**_ _,_ _ **gairah**_ _, dan_ _ **komitmen**_ _._

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk bersemedi di dalam kamar guna berpikir apakah ia harus menyerah atau memperjuangkan cinta sempurna yang diimpikannya. Dengan mempertimbangkan berbagai hal terutama kebahagiaan hati dan masa depannya, maka Do Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencoba memperjuangkan cinta sempurna yang diinginkannya.

Berdasarkan rencana yang telah disusun sang gadis Do, maka ia akan berusaha menghabiskan waktu satu bulan bersama salah satu pria, kemudian satu bulan berikutnya bersama yang lain, dan satu bulan berikutnya lagi dengan pria yang lain lagi.

Dan saat tiga bulan perkelanaannya bersama tiga pria berbeda berakhir, ia akan lebih mudah memutuskan pria mana yang ditetapkan hatinya, untuk bersama menggapai cinta yang sempurna dengannya.

Bukan rencana yang mudah memang. Tapi bukankah kebahagian butuh perjuangan?

Do Kyungsoo sempat berpikir, tidakkah rencana tersebut membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _playgirl_ atau bahkan jalang? Namun ia segera menepis pemikiran tersebut. Do Kyungsoo bukan _playgirl_ apalagi jalang, ia hanya sedang dalam pencarian seseorang yang dari awal telah Tuhan takdirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-x-o-x-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria yang dipilih Do Kyungsoo untuk menjadi objek pertama dari rencananya, adalah pria yang paling mudah diajak kompromi menurutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. Kedekatan antara dirinya dan Sehun, dianggap sang gadis dapat memperlancar rencananya.

Tanggal 10 April 2016 dipilih Do Kyungsoo untuk menjadi hari pertamanya bersama Oh Sehun.

.

.

 _ **The 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Hari minggu yang cerah saat Do Kyungsoo perlahan terjaga dari tidur lelapnya selama kurang lebih 15 jam. Setelah hampir seminggu kurang tidur karena masalah percintaan yang sedang di hadapinya, Do Kyungsoo pikir ia memang butuh istirahat cukup sebelum melaksanakan rencananya.

Diliriknya jam weker digital yang ada di atas meja nakas tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 9:03; masih cukup pagi menurutnya. Ia berniat kembali tidur, tetapi dibatalkan karena ia teringat bahwa hari itu adalah hari Minggu, tanggal 10 April 2016, hari pertamanya menjalankan rencana.

Maka Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponsel miliknya yang juga berada di atas nakas. Dibukanya aplikasi _chatting_ , kemudian dicarinya kontak bernama _Prince Oh_ -Sehun sendiri yang mengubah nama kontaknya- kemudian mulai mengetik _chat_.

 _Oh Sehun, apa kau sedang sibuk? Mari kita bertemu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu._

Tapi Kyungsoo segera menghapus _chat_ tersebut, terlalu kaku menurutnya.

Do Kyungsoo mulai mengetik kembali.

 _Oh, ayo keluar! aku bosan di rumah._

Setelah membaca berkali-kali apa yang sudah ditulisnya, Kyungsoo kembali menghapusnya. Terlalu sok asyik untuk ukuran mengajak bertemu guna membicarakan hal serius, pikirnya.

Do Kyungsoo mulai mengetik lagi.

 _Hari ini kau ada rencana kemana? aku akan ke LOTTO cafe, kita bisa pergi bersama jika kau mau._

Kurang berterus terang, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mau pergi, karena menurutnya ajakan Kyungsoo hanyalah ajakan nongkrong biasa, tanpa ada urusan penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Kyungsoo kembali menghapus _chat_ tersebut.

Gadis Do mulai berpikir bagaimana seharusnya ia mengirim _chat_ pada Sehun.

"Arrgh! sejak kapan mengirim _chat_ pada Sehun jadi sesulit ini?" Kyungsoo mulai frustasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara notifikasi _chat_ masuk dari ponselnya. Kyungsoo segera melihat, dan ternyata dari Sehun.

 _Panjang umur juga itu anak, pikir Kyungsoo_. Ia segera membuka _chat_ tersebut.

* * *

 **From :** Prince Oh

 _Jangan mencariku dua hari ke depan Do! aku akan liburan di Jeju._

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongos dan menghela nafas pasrah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Hari pertama terlewati tanpa ada hal berarti yang terjadi.

.

.

 _ **The 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Kyungsoo sengaja menyetting alarmnya pada pukul 00:00. Hal ini ia lakukan karena tanggal 12 April adalah ulang tahun Sehun, sebagai sahabat yang baik ia berharap jadi orang pertama yang memberi selamat. Toh biasanya Oh Sehun juga jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya di tanggal 12 Januari -hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo-. Hubungan timbal balik menurutnya.

.

* * *

 **To :** Prince Oh

 _Selamat ulang tahun Oh!_

 **To :** Prince Oh

 _Aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya, benarkan?_

* * *

Dua menit kemudian Oh Sehun membalas _chat-_ nya.

* * *

 **F** **rom :** Prince Oh

 _Terimakasih ms. Do.._

 **From :** Prince Oh

 _Sayangnya kau kalah cepat._

* * *

 **To :** Prince Oh

 _Jadi siapa yang mendahuluiku? Aku tau kau tak punya kekasih yang mau repot-repot mengirimimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun tengah malam begini._

* * *

 **From :** Prince Oh

 _Ibuku mengucapkannya tadi sebelum ia pergi tidur._

 **From :** Prince Oh

 _Hehe_

* * *

 **To :** Prince Oh

 _Itu lucu Oh!_

 **To :** Prince Oh

 _kapan kau pulang?_

* * *

Kyungsoo menautkan alis tebalnya, sebab hingga beberapa menit setelahnya Sehun belum juga membaca _chat_ terakhirnya.

 _Mungkir Sehun tertidur_ , begitu pikirnya.

Ia beranjak dari atas kasurnya, hendak ke kamar mandi, karena tiba-tiba ia ingin buang air kecil.

Sekembalinya Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati ponselnya berdering, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam. Ternyata Sehun.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk bersila di atas kasur sambil memangku bantal, kemudian menjawab panggilan Sehun.

 **Kyung :** "Ada apa meneleponku Oh?"

 **Sehun :** "Kau tidur Kyung? Lama sekali mengangkat teleponku."

 **Kyung :** "Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi. Jadi ada apa?

 **Sehun :** "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya.. kenapa kau menanyakan kepulanganku?"

 **Kyung :** "Oh itu.. "

 **Sehun :** "Kau menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untukku?"

 **Kyung :** " _In your dream_ , Oh!"

 **Sehun :** "Hahahaha"

 **Kyung :** "Jadi kapan liburanmu selesai?"

 **Sehun :** "Kau percaya aku liburan?"

 **Kyung :** "Maksudmu?"

 **Sehun :** " _Stupid_!"

 **Kyung :** "Oh!"

 **Sehun :** "Do!"

 **Kyung :** "Aku tutup teleponnya!"

 **Sehun :** "Aku kembali besok pagi, mungkin sampai di rumah siang."

 **Kyung :** " _Not my business_."

 **Sehun :** "Oke. tidurlah Do! Aku tutup tele..."

 **Kyung :** "Aku akan ke rumahmu besok. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya, bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab.

.

Karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah, keesokan paginya Kyungsoo bangun sekitar pukul 9. Bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya sebentar, kemudian bangun untuk mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi sekenanya.

Lalu Kyungsoo turun untuk sarapan. Ibunya mengomel, karena hari sudah siang tapi anak gadisnya belum juga mandi, malah makan dengan nikmatnya.

Untuk menghindari omelan ibunya, Kyungsoo berjanji akan mandi setelah selesai makan. Padahal rencana sebelumnya, ia ingin bermalas-malasan di atas sofa ruang tengah, sambil menonton tv dan makan camilan. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana.

Selesai makan Kyungsoo naik lagi ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Ia sempat mengecek ponselnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengenakan _bathrobe_ warna _baby blue_ dan handuk yang disampirkan di kepala, untuk mengeringkan rambut sehabis keramas.

Namun ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Sehun di atas kasurnya. Pemuda Oh itu sedang asyik memainkan ponsel sambil tiduran dengan posisi tengkurap. Separuh kakinya menjuntai di pinggiran kasur.

"Ouh! Sehunah!" Kyungsoo segera membalik badan, membelakangi Sehun.

"Ooh.. akhirnya kau selesai juga Do!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku huh?" Kyungsoo masih memunggungi Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah biasa aku ke sini? Dan kenapa kau terus membelakangiku?"

"Aku malu bodoh!"

"Kenapa? apa karena kau tidak memakai _bra_ -mu?" Sini biar aku liat, hehehe." Sehun beranjak dari atas kasur dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, sambil terkekeh.

Tidak ingin Sehun terus mendekatinya, Kyungsoo berbalik dengan menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Berhenti di situ Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan Oh Sehun yang telah berada kira-kira dua meter di depannya.

Oh Sehun yang sempat berhenti sejenak, kembali melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehuuuun! Berhentiiiiiii! Kyungsoo berteriak sangat keras.

"Hahahaha aku bercanda bodoh!" Sehun berbalik dan beranjak keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

Kemudian dari balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo, Sehun berteriak,

"Aku di teras belakang, kyungstupid!"

.

Do Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan _ripped jeans_ longgar sedikit di atas lutut, _v-neck t-shirt_ berwarna abu-abu, serta handuk kecil di kepala untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Menyempatkan diri pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir teh, kemudian ke ruang tengah mengambil koran pagi. Selanjutnya ia berjalan ke teras belakang, menemui Sehun.

Dari pintu menuju teras belakang, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun sedang asyik dengan poselnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja Oh?" Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Sehun dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Sehun –dengan meja kecil sebagai pemisah.

"Aku baru saja pulang." Sehun meletakkan ponsel dipangkuannya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak liburan bodoh! Ouh! Apa kau membawakan teh untukku?" Sehun mencomot cangkir teh dari atas meja.

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau ambil saja di dapur."

Sehun mulai menyesap tehnya.

"Itu sisaku Oh!" Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sambil mebelalakkan mata.

"Sejak kapan jadi masalah?" Sehun kembali menyesap tehnya, kali ini sampai habis.

Kyungsoo yang sempat tercekat karena kelakuan Sehun, kembali menormalkan ukuran pupil matanya dan membuang nafas yang tadi sempat ia tahan.

"Jadi kenapa kau ke sini Oh?" Kyungsoo meluruskan posisi duduknya setelah sempat menghadap Sehun.

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Sehun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu ke sini, aku bilang aku yang akan ke rumahmu." Kyungsoo mulai membuka koran paginya.

"Apa bedanya sih?"

"Entah, aku menangkap adanya maksud tersembunyi dari keberadaanmu di rumahku." Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Hahaha apa maksudmu? Aku ke sini murni karena kau bilang ada yang harus dibicarakan." Sehun menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau kau tidak sepeduli itu Oh!"

"Hahahahaha kau begitu mengenalku Kyung! Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena aku kelaparan.. sepulang dari Jeju aku tak menemukan ibuku di rumah, juga tidak ada makanan, jadi aku minta makan pada bibi Do ..."

"Itu maksudku Oh." Kyungsoo menyela penjelasan Sehun, sambil memutar bola mata jengah.

"… tapi mengingat tadi malam kau bilang ada yang harus dibicarakan, jadi aku menemuimu. _So_ , aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak peduli Do!" Sehun mengarahkan ponselnya ke taman bunga yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi di mana ibuku sekarang?" Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan korannya.

"Entah, tadi bibi Do bilang akan keluar sebentar. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kali ini Sehun mengarahkan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau janji tidak akan menertawakannya?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Tergantung." Sehun menjawab enteng.

"Berjanjilah Oh.. ini masalah serius."

"Serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Jika itu harus, maka aku janji."

"Ehm!" Kyungsoo melipat koran paginya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian kembali berujar,

"Bisa kau berhenti memotretku dulu Oh? Aku merasa seperti selebritis jika harus bicara sambil dipotret."

"Hahaha bukankah kau memang Do-nna, Madonna."

"Itu lucu Oh!" Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya.

Sehun mengalihkan fokus kamera ponselnya, kali ini ke kakinya atau mungkin ke sandal jepit yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah aku serius sekarang. Mulailah!" Sehun berujar datar.

"Ehm!" Kyungsoo berdehem sebelum mulai bercerita.

Do Kyungsoo menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Oh Sehun. Dari A sampai Z, dari awal sampai akhir. Selama Kyungsoo bercerita, Sehun terus bermain dengan kamera di ponselnya. Kadang ia memotret taman bunga, kadang kakinya, kadang Kyungsoo, bahkan semut di pinggiran cangkir sisa tempat teh tak luput dari keisengannya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang saat mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ya..."

"Cerita yang menarik."

"Sehunah, apa kau serius mendengar ..."

"Jadi apa aku orang pertama?" Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk takut-takut.

"Dan kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"Hanya satu bulan!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya yang tampak melas.

"Ehm! _Let's make a deal_!" Sehun kembali menghadap lurus ke depan, setelah tadi sempat menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius Sehunah.." Kyungsoo berujar dengan wajah serius.

"Aku juga serius." Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Sehunah.. "

Sehun tak menjawab.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tak ditanggapi serius oleh Sehun, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo melewati Sehun, hendak kembali ke dalam rumah, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo jatuh di pangkuan Sehun dengan posisi menyamping.

Kemudian Sehun berbisik lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pacaran, tapi jangan menyesal jika akhirnya kau benar-benar jatuh hati padaku."

"Apa maksud ... "

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ponsel Sehun yang ada di atas meja berdering.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya bu?"

...

Kyungsoo hendak bangun dari pangkuan Sehun. Tapi Sehun menahannya, dengan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik. Sehun tersenyum tipis di sela-sela obrolan bersama ibunya.

"Aku di rumah Kyungsoo bu.."

...

"Ya, baiklah. Posisi Ibu dimana?"

...

"Ya aku akan sampai sejam lagi."

...

"Yaya setengah jam lagi."

...

"Oke oke baiklah. lima belas menit lagi."

Sehun menutup teleponnya.

"Ibu memintaku menjemputnya. Apa ibuku mengganggu momen kita?" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil memandang intens wajah Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Tidak sama sekali Oh!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah Sehun agar tak terus-terusan memandangi wajahnya.

Merasa tangan Sehun tak lagi erat melingkari pinggangnya, Kyungsoo memanfatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk bangun dari pangkuan Sehun, dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Cepat jemput bibi, Oh! atau ia akan mengomel!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Apa hari ini hari pertama kita?" Sehun juga berteriak.

"Ini hari ketiga Tuan Oh!"

Sehun menanggapi dengan berucap lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ck! kenapa ia baru memberitahuku sekarang kalau begitu?"

.

.

 _ **The 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Kyungsoo sibuk di kampus dari pagi hingga petang. Sehun sempat mengiriminya _chat_ di waktu makan siang yang menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas bahwa ia sedang sibuk di kampus. Dan Sehun hanya membaca _chat_ dari Kyungsoo tanpa membalasnya.

.

.

 _ **The 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

"Ibu.. bukankah yang di taman belakang itu Vivi, anjing milik Sehun?"

"Ya.."

"Lalu di mana pemiliknya?"

"Entah, bibi Oh yang menitipkannya kemarin di sini."

"Ibu tidak tanya mereka akan ke mana?"

"Katanya mereka ada keperluan. Mungkin liburan?"

"Aa~"

.

Kyungsoo mondar mandir di depan pagar rumahnya, sambil sekali-kali melihat ke rumah sebelah -rumah Sehun. Tapi rumah Sehun tampak sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. _Mungkin mereka benar-benar pergi liburan_ , pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

 _ **The 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Sebagaimana hari libur seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo bangun agak siang. Gadis Do itu turun dari kamarnya dengan masih menggunakan daster tidur selutut bergambar tokoh animasi dari film _The Penguins Of Madagascar_ , serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat asal.

Kyungsoo melihat ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di meja yang biasa digunakan untuk makan. Setelah lebih dekat, barulah Kyungsoo tau kalau teman mengobrol Ibunya adalah Bibi Minsoek –Ibu Sehun.

"Pagi Bibi, bagaimana liburannya? Menyenangkan?" Kyungsoo menyapa Minsoek sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas.

Kyungsoo melihat Ibunya mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke arahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Liburan? Siapa yang pergi liburan?" Minsoek bertanya balik.

"Ibu bilang Bibi sekeluarga pergi …"

Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat ibunya berujar…

"Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit Kyung, Sehun harus dioperasi."

Kyungsoo tersendak air putih yang sedang diminumnya.

"Uhukuhuk.. Sehun sakit apa Bibi Oh? Apa dia masih di rumah sakit sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara tercekat dan raut wajah khawatir.

" _Apendisitis,_ dia di rumah se…"

Sebelum Minsoek menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo telah berlari keluar rumah, dan pergi menemui Sehun.

.

Di rumah Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Sehun. Di depan pintu ia sempat ragu harus masuk apa tidak, ia takut mengganggu Sehun yang sedang istirahat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah!" Sehun menjawab dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu perlahan, saat melihat Sehun tengah bersender ke kepala ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun.

"Kau sakit apa Oh?" Kyungsoo meraba kening Sehun.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku Do?" Sehun mendongak mencari bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Kyungsoo meninju pelan lengan Sehun.

"Jadi kau sakit apa Oh?" Kyungsoo duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sehun.

" _Apendisitis_."

"Apa itu semacam kanker ganas?" Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

" _Stupid_!"

Kyungsoo melongo.

"Itu usus buntu, bodoh!"

"Aa~ syukurlah.. kenapa kau tak memberitauku kalau kau sedang sakit Oh?"

"Kau bilang sedang sibuk di kampus."

"Maaf… Lain kali jangan sungkan memberitauku, apapun yang terjadi padamu, oke?!"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi wajahmu masih pucat dan bibirmu tampak kering, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Apa bibirku sekering itu?" Sehun tak lagi bersender pada kepala ranjang, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin ia butuh vitamin…"

Sehun semakin mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mendekat juga ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya bibir Sehun telah menempel sempurna di bibir Kyungsoo, dikecupnya bibir sang gadis Do cukup lama.

Mungkin cium pipi kanan dan kiri adalah hal biasa mereka berdua lakukan. Tapi penyatuan dua bibir, adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyungsoo menikmati kecupan lembut Oh Sehun di bibirnya, terbukti dari bagaimana ia menutup mata dan membiarkan Sehun mengecup bibirnya hingga beberapa saat lamanya. Meski akhirnya Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dan mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu.

"Seepeertinyaa aaku harus pulang Oh, daa Seehun!" Kyungsoo terbata, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Sehun, ia berdiri kemudian berjalan cepat ke luar kamar.

.

.

 _ **The 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun.**_

Pukul 8 malam, Sehun ke rumah Kyungsoo. Menyapa paman dan bibi Do, kemudian meminta izin menemui Kyungsoo dikamarnya. Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Karena tak ada jawaban, ia membuka pintunya perlahan kemudian menyembulkan kepala untuk melihat suasana dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo telah tidur nyenyak, dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga dadanya. Sehun membatalkan niat menemui Kyungsoo, ia menutup pintu perlahan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Yang mungkin Sehun tidak tau, sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura tidur.

Gadis Do itu perlu waktu untuk siap bertemu Sehun kembali.

.

.

 _ **The 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Selama tiga hari itu Kyungsoo dan Sehun tak pernah bertemu. Selain karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk, Kyungsoo juga sengaja menghindari Sehun. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Sehun terus mengirimi _chat-chat_ aneh menurut Kyungsoo, seperti;

" _Kyung, Ayah mengomeliku karena aku makan sambil bermain ponsel."_

" _Do! pagi ini BAB-ku tidak lancar."_

" _Kyung, aku memotong kuku jari manisku ku terlalu pendek, bahkan ia sampai berdarah."_

" _Kyung, hari ini modelnya sangat genit. Ia berkata "Oppa, kau sangat tampan kenapa tidak jadi Idol saja?". Kau tau, bahkan asistennya yang pria, tersenyum genit padaku. Itu menggelikan."_

" _Do, Ibu menanyakan kenapa kau tak pernah ke rumah?"_

Kyungsoo hanya senyum-senyum membaca pesan-pesan tersebut, tanpa sekalipun membalasnya.

Tapi saat Sehun mengirim _chat_ berbunyi;

" _Xi ..."_

Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya panjang lebar.

 _"Kau salah orang Tuah Oh Sehun! Aku Do Kyungsoo. Bukan pria mantan kekasihmu itu! Kalau kau merindukan pria itu kau bisa menghubunginya, kemudian pacaranlah lagi dengannya. Kita bisa mengakhiri hubungan di antara kita sekarang!"_

Kemudian Sehun membalas,

 _"Hahaha aku sengaja melakukannya, agar kau membalas chat-ku. Selamat malam ms. Do Kyungsoo, mimpi indah :3 "_

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca balasan dari Sehun.

.

.

 _ **The 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Do Kyungsoo sangat kesal karena pagi-pagi sekali ia telah mendapat teror telepon dari teman kuliahnya, yang ternyata ingin memberi tahu bahwa jadwal kuliah pukul 11 dimajukan jadi pukul 07.30; Saat itu pukul 7, artinya Kyungsoo hanya punya waktu 30 menit sebelum kelas di mulai.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak mandi, karena jika ia mandi dipastikan ia akan telat. Jadi dia hanya mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya. Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaiannya - _skinny jeans_ hitam dan _plaid shirt-_ dengan terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dan merasa bersyukur karena menemukan ayahnya belum berangkat ke kantor, dan masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Ayah… mobilku masih di bengkel, tolong antarkan aku ya.. ! Aku tunggu ayah di depan, jangan lama-lama." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sambil mencomot roti bakar, mencium pipi ibunya, dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Kyungsoo mengambil _sneakers_ hitam dari rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk, duduk di teras rumah, kemudian memakai sepatunya. Selama memakai sepatu, roti bakarnya ia gigit.

"Kyung!"

Seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reflek mendongak dari acara memakai sepatunya yang kebetulan sudah selesai.

"Ouh! Sehunah.."

Itu Sehun dengan _running shirt_ abu-abu yang pas menempel di tubuhnya dan _running pants_ warna hitam. Tampak sangat seksi menurut kyungsoo.

Sehun bersama Vivi –anjingnya- membuka pagar dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan kuliah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pupil mata yang terbuka maksimal dan roti bakar yang masih ia gigit.

Sehun mengambil roti bakar yang digigit Kyungsoo, kemudian meletakkannya di tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Makanlah."

Selanjutnya Sehun menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo, dan mulai melipat lengan baju gadis itu.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau melipatnya, agar tanganmu tak tampak hilang Do.." Sehun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Berikan yang kanan.."

Kyungsoo memindahkan roti bakarnya ke tangan kirinya yang bebas, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun.

"Ayo pergi berkencan, seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya." Sehun mengucapkannya sambil melipat lengan baju kanan Kyungsoo.

"Kapan?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada ragu bercampur malu.

"Akhir pekan ini, bisa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Apa perlu aku antar ke kampus?"

Tepat saat Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, Ayah Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Tidak, Ayah akan mengantarku. Itu dia." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah Ayahnya.

"Oh baiklah." "Pagi Paman Do.." Sehun menyapa ayah Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Sehunah, kau tidak pergi kerja?" Ayah Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Ya, setelah ini."

.

.

 _ **15** **th** **day with Oh Sehun**_

Hari kencan tiba. Oh Sehun menjemput Kyungsoo sekitar pukul 9 pagi. Pemuda Oh sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya, karena mereka sepakat untuk naik bus. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di atas bus sambil mengobrol ringan dalam suasana yang cukup canggung.

Mereka pergi ke taman bermain, memainkan berbagai wahana permainan. Bercanda, tertawa, bahkan sekali-kali bermesraan, berusaha menikmati setiap momen baik sebagai sahabat ataupun sepasang kekasih.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengakhiri kencan mereka di depan rumah gadis Do, dengan sebuah kecupan panjang di kening si gadis.

Dan semenjak hari itu mereka rutin berbalas _chat_ untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengingatkan makan, ataupun mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah.

.

.

 _ **The 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Oh Sehun mengajak Do Kyungsoo makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah. Pemuda Oh berpakaian rapi dengan mengenakan kemeja _navy blue_ yang sangat pas di badannya, dipadukan celana bahan warna hitam, lengkap dengan sabuk kulit berwarna senada, sepatu pantofel hitam, dan jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo mengenakan _Lace dress_ hitam selutut, _navy blue flat shoes_ , dan dipermanis dengan pita _navy blue_ yang mengikat rendah rambutnya, serta _handbag_ berwarna hitam.

Tak ada kecupan apapun malam itu, hanya ada pipi keduanya yang tak berhenti merona serta tautan erat tangan yang seolah tak terlepaskan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

 _ **The 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun**_

Oh Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi piknik, dengan Do Kyungsoo yang memasak sendiri bekal makanan untuk mereka berdua.

.

Sehun tiduran dengan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo yang duduk berselonjor, kemudian berujar …

"Tiga puluh hari hampir berakhir, tidak bisakah kita terus seperti ini saja Kyung? Aku merasa nyaman."

Kyungsoo berpikir serius, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Akhir-akhir kini kita sudah sering membahas ini, dan jawabanku masih sama. Aku harus menjalankan rencana awalku Oh.."

"Baiklah, aku gagal membuatmu jatuh hati." Sehun berucap lirih.

Sehun menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Aaah kenapa langitnya silau sekali."

Kyungsoo tau, Sehun menitikkan air mata.

.

.

 _ **The 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **with Oh Sehun**_

Sehun sedang ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Kyungsoo saat ibunya menelepon dan menyuruh segera pulang. Ibunya bilang Sehun kedatangan tamu.

Sehun pamit, dan berlari ke rumahnya.

.

Selesai makan malam Kyungsoo mengobrol bersama keluarganya di ruang tengah. Sejam kemudian ia pamit untuk naik ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan tamu Sehun, bermaksud mengintip dari balkon kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat mobil sedan yang asing baginya, terparkir di depan rumah Sehun.

Hingga 30 menit kemudian, masih tak ada tanda-tanda tamu Oh Sehun akan pulang. Kyungsoo sempat ingin menyerah, namun detik berikutnya ia melihat dua sosok pria keluar dari rumah Sehun. Setelah melihat dengan memincingkan mata, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa kedua orang itu adalah Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

Kyungsoo melihat semuanya, bagaimana Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menepuk pelan punggungnya beberapa kali, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum untuk mengantarkan kepergian Luhan.

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Malam itu berlalu tanpa ada ucapan _selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah_ , baik dari Kyungsoo maupun dari Sehun.

.

.

 _ **The 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Oh Sehun.**_

Pagi itu berlalu juga tanpa ucapan _selamat pagi_ dari keduanya –Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

.

Siang itu, Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di perpustakaan kampusnya, mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun yang membuatnya tak kuasa lagi menahan derai air matanya.

" _Kyung, aku harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu sampai akhir."_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Kyungsoo berlari dari perpustakaan menuju tempat parkir. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Hanya satu tujuan si gadis Do, yaitu rumah Sehun.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, Kyungsoo telah terlambat. Karena ibunya –Ibu Sehun- bilang anaknya menelpon sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, dan mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera lepas landas.

Saat Kyungsoo menanyakan ke negara mana Sehun pergi, Ibunya bilang bahwa ia juga tidak tau. Sehun hanya mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Mendengar kata 'pekerjaan', tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo segera menghampiri kantor tempat Sehun bekerja. Meski hasilnya nihil, karena pihak kantor tidak akan sedikitpun memberi bocoran tentang kepentingan-kepentingan pegawainya.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Kyungsoo tak henti-henti mengirim _chat_ pada Oh Sehun, meski tak ada satupun yang masuk. Kyungsoo juga mencoba mengirim email dan mengecek semua akun sosial media milik Sehun. Namun tetap saja, tak ada tanda-tanda dimana keberadaan Sehun.

.

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benak Kyungsoo …

 _Kemana Oh Sehun pergi?_

 _Apa Oh Sehun sengaja pergi untuk menghindarinya?_

 _Mungkinkah Oh Sehun pergi bersama Xi Luhan?_

Dan…

 _Kenapa hatinya sakit saat Oh Sehun meninggalkannya?_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Chapter ini hadir untuk melengkapi manisnya momen Hunsoo di konser SMTOWN Tokyo. Maaf, bagian akhir-akhir alurnya cepet banget. Dan juga momen sedihnya gak dapet sama sekali, saya gak cocok ama yang sedih-sedih.

.

Ada yang mau ketemu _A month With Kim Jongin, dan A Month With Park Chanyeol?_

Di tunggu ya.. (kalau ada yang mau). Momen mereka pasti gak kalah kok sama momen Hunsoo di chapter ini.

Saya kan suka Kyungsoo di kelilingi cowok-cowok ganteng.

.

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk penikmat _The Theory Of Love_ . Review kalian selalu saya tunggu.

.

 **Salam kenal untuk semua reviewer The Theory Of Love**

 _Ini balasan beberapa review di chapter lalu :_

 **mdsdohksoo, belamsmwdreal :** sudah dilanjut, setelah baca chapter ini semoga masih penasaran akhirnya Kyung sama siapa.

 **Kaisooship :** Huhuhu jadi terharu karena ada kaisoo shipper tapi merelakan Hunsoo di cerita ini. Kamu memang kaisooship sejati.

 **Adeknya Kim Hanbin, dinadokyungsoo1, HeeKyuMin91, Eunmi88, tarifebrianti, rerudo95, kyung1225, dodyoleu :** ikutin terus ya akhirnya Kyung sama siapa. Mungkin aja akhirnya sama Jongin seperti keinginanmu.

 **Kyungsooxeveryone :** Hahaha jadi mending biasa jadi cinta dengan Sehun, apa benci jadi cinta dengan CY?

 **Kkoch11, kyungsoonia :** Sehun ya? Kita liat aja kedepannya.

 **UnA Na :** Ya disini Luhan cowok. Di tunggu ya, bakal semulus apa sih perjalan cinta kaisoo di sini.

 **Kdkdjk, bulatbulatmanis, guest :** sudah di lanjut, makasih sudah me-review. Di tunggu review selanjutnya.

 **Ekyyeol :** Susah ya sama Chanyeol? Jangan pesimis gitu dong, masih ada banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi.

 **EUNSOODOO :** saya sih juga pengen jadiin Kyung sama ketiga-tiganya haahahaha..

 **Anaknya chansoo :** Momen manis chansoo? Jangankan di cerita ini, di kehidupan nyata aja momen manis chansoo bertebaran di mana-mana.. hahaha

.

.

With Love,

.

 **Angel Soo**

15082016


	3. A Month With Park Chanyeol

Kyungsoo tak henti-henti mengirim _chat_ pada Oh Sehun, meski tak ada satupun yang masuk. Kyungsoo juga mencoba mengirim _e-mail_ dan mengecek semua akun sosial media milik Sehun. Namun tetap saja, tak ada tanda-tanda dimana keberadaan Sehun.

.

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benak Kyungsoo;

 _Kemana Oh Sehun pergi?_

 _Apa Oh Sehun pergi untuk menghindarinya?_

 _Mungkinkah Oh Sehun pergi bersama Xi Luhan?_

Dan…

 _Kenapa hatinya sakit saat Oh Sehun meninggalkannya?_

.

.

.

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **THE THEORY OF LOVE**_

 _(A Month With Park Chanyeol )_

 **-Do Kyungsoo; Oh Sehun; Kim Jongin; Park Chanyeol-**

Rated T

Warn : Baeksoo genderswitch, Chanbaeksoo

Genre : Drama; romance

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their agency

* * *

Butuh waktu hampir sebulan untuk Kyungsoo melupakan masalahnya dengan Oh Sehun, dan fokus kembali pada rencana awal.

Adapun orang kedua yang dipilih untuk menjalani satu bulan bersamanya adalah Kim Jongin.

.

Hari itu, Selasa tanggal 10 Juni 2016, Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja bertemu Kim Jongin di perpustakaan kampus, tidak mau membuang kesempatan tersebut. Jadi ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih buku.

"Hai Kim Jongin.."

Jongin menoleh.

"Ouh, Kyungsoo noona."

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali."

Jongin tersenyum tawar.

"Begitulah noona, apalagi aku hampir sidang skripsi."

"Oh ya? Kapan itu?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti dalam bulan ini. Aku sedang mengajukan jadwal, tapi selalu bertabrakan."

"Ouh, tampaknya kau akan sibuk sebulan ke depan Jonginie."

"Sepertinya begitu noona."

.

.

Setelah mengetahui Jongin akan sibuk selama sebulan ke depannya, Kyungsoo tentu membatalkan rencana sebulan bersama Kim jongin. Ia tidak ingin waktu satu bulan hanya terbuang begitu saja tanpa ada momen berarti karena Jongin yang sibuk dengan skripsi.

Ia sempat berpikir akan menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan masalah skripsi, baru kemudian ia memulai rencananya –satu bulan bersama Kim Jongin.

Namun rencana tersebut berubah saat ia pulang ke rumah dan ibunya memberitahu bahwa ia mengundang keluarga Park untuk pesta _barbeque_ bersama dirumah mereka. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan hari itu sebagai hari pertamanya bersama Park Chanyeol.

 **x-o-x-o**

 _ **The 1st day with Park Chanyeol**_

Keluarga Park datang sekitar pukul 7 malam. Semua orang berkumpul di taman belakang rumah Kyungsoo.

Masing-masing dari mereka membaur satu sama lain, membentuk kelompok, dan kemudian mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan bersama kelompoknya tersebut. Kakek Kyungsoo, ayah Kyungsoo, dan Tuan Park mengobrol asyik masalah pekerjaan. Ibu Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Park sibuk memanggang berbagai bahan makanan dan menyajikannya di atas meja yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol hanya duduk bersebelahan di sebuah gazebo yang ada di tengah taman, tanpa ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka duduk dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ya?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada kira-kira 1 meter di samping kirinya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Silakan."

"Maaf mungkin aku lancang, tapi pertanyaanku masih sama… Tidakkah kau berniat membatalkan rencana perjodohan ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu.

Ada sedikit jeda, sebelum Chanyeol menjawab.

"Tidak." Chanyeol berujar pelan tapi pasti.

"Meski kau tau bahwa diantara kita tidak ada cinta?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, kemudian sedikit mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol diam.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol masih diam. Matanya menerawang memandang langit malam. Kyungsoo sempat melihat sekilas mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bordering. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf aku harus mengangkat telepon."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

.

Chanyeol belum selesai dengan acara meneleponnya sampai saat para ibu-ibu memanggil untuk segera berkumpul di meja makan, barulah pria itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan segera bergabung bersama orang-orang yang telah lebih dulu siap di meja makan.

.

Malam itu berlalu tanpa ada satupun kepastian dari Chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **The 8th day with Park Chanyeol**_

Meski telah mulai menjalankan satu bulan bersama Park Chanyeol –secara sepihak, namun keadaanya masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Do Kyungsoo tidak berniat menghubungi Park Chanyeol, apalagi harus berterus terang mengenai masalah percintaan dan rencana konyolnya tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari, di jam makan siang Kyungsoo menerima sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol, pria itu bertanya apakah bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo malam nanti, karena ada seseorang yang ingin berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, katanya. Kyungsoo yang memang tak ada rencana apapun di malam hari, mengiyakan ajakan pertemuan tersebut.

.

Jadi di sanalah Kyungsoo, duduk sendiri di pojokan sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai. Gadis Do itu sudah sampai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, tapi orang yang mengajaknya bertemu belum juga muncul.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah sedan BMW masuk ke parkiran kafe. Melalui kaca kafe yang tembus pandang, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Park Chanyeol keluar dari kursi kemudi dalam balutan baju kantor rapi, hanya saja tanpa jas. Chanyeol mengitari mobil, kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang. Dari sana turun seorang wanita yang tak terlalu tinggi dalam balutan _light blue dress_ tanpa lengan yang menutupi hingga batas lututnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu, dan membawa tangan si wanita untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apa kaki wanita itu sedang bermasalah?

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah masuk ke dalam kafe. Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh, dan mereka mulai berjalan ke arah meja Kyungsoo.

"Malam, Kyungsoo-ssi…" Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, sambil menyeret ke belakang sebuah kursi untuk wanita yang datang bersamanya.

"Malam Chanyeol-ssi." Kyunngsoo berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk pada kedua orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku. Ia terus merengek padaku agar diperkenalkan denganmu." Chanyeol duduk di sebelah wanita bernama Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menyambutnya, kemudian juga tersenyum.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Chanyeol, hmm.. Kyungie. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, hmm… Unni?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum bersamaan.

.

"Ouh! Kau sudah memesan minumanmu lebih dulu nona Do?" Park Chanyeol bertanya setelah melihat adanya segelas minuman di meja mereka.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan memesan sekarang. Kau ingin apa Baekie? Jus strawberry seperti biasanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sedang ingin minum _macchiato_ , Yeolie."

"Tidak biasanya. Tunggu sebentar oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Setelah ditinggal Chanyeol untuk memesan minuman, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama diam, tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk buka suara;

"Kau memiliki rambut yang bagus Unni!"

Kyungsoo jujur untuk itu. Ia terpesona pada rambut keriting gantung sepinggang berwarna _auburn brown_ milik wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku anggap itu pujian untukku, Kyungie. Terimakasih."

"Aku juga suka kepangan rambutmu. Manis! Sangat cocok denganmu."

Baekhyun meraba kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Oh ini? Muridku yang melakukannya. Ia bilang ini model _waterfall braid_. Entahlah, anak-anak memang penuh kejutan."

"Jadi kau seorang pengajar Unni?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Obrolan ringan malam itu berlanjut tentang pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai guru musik di sebuah sekolah dasar. Tentang kaki Baekhyun yang ternyata pincang sebelah. Tentang kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas, karena keteledoran Chanyeol, yang berakhir pada pincangnya kaki Baekhyun dan berseminya cinta di hati keduanya.

Melalui pertemuan malam itu, ada beberapa hal baru yang Kyungsoo tau; Park Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah seorang yang berhati hangat, terutama kepada orang yang dicintainya. Dan Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol adalah wanita manis yang sangat baik. Jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria, dan berada dalam posisi Chanyeol, di mana harus memilih antara Baekhyun dan dirinya, maka Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir dua kali akan memilih Baekhyun.

Hal tersebut semakin membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Terlihat dari bagaimana pria itu memperlakukan kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol seperti tidak berniat membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Kyungsoo? Pasti pria itu punya alasannya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo akan menanyakannya.

.

.

 _ **The 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Chanyeol**_

Kyungsoo telah bertekat untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak berniat membatalkan perjodohan di antara mereka, meski tidak yakin Chanyeol akan memeberi taunya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Makahari itu di sekitar waktu makan siang, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

* * *

 **To :** Park Chanyeol

 _Park Chanyeol-ssi apa kau sibuk malam ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu._

* * *

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Chanyeol membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **From :** Park Chanyeol

 _Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, nanti malam adalah jadwal check-up Baekhyun, jadi ku rasa malam ini tidak bisa. Tapi besok malam mungkin aku bisa._

* * *

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dan berkata dalam hati, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung.

* * *

 **To :** Park Chanyeol

 _Aa~ tidak masalah Chanyeol-ssi. Baiklah aku tunggu kabar kepastian darimu besok._

* * *

Setelah membalas pesan dari Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin kampus untuk makan siang.

.

.

 _ **The 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **day with Park Chanyeol.**_

Keesokan harinya, pesan kepastian dari Chanyeol tentang janji pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo, tidak datang hingga waktu menjelang sore. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mengirim pesan lebih dulu, mungkin Chanyeol lupa. Tapi ia merasa gengsinya sebagai seorang wanita di pertaruhkan di sini, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan lebih dulu, dan memilih untuk menunggu.

Barulah sekitar pukul 6 sore, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja itu dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera membukanya.

* * *

 **From :** Park Chanyeol

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf Do Kyungsoo-ssi, kita tidak bisa bertemu malam ini. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan, juga tidak. Ada sedikit masalah dalam keluargaku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika semua sudah beres. Maaf._

* * *

Kyungsoo mendengus pasrah. Ia tidak membalas pesan tersebut, sebab berdasarkan pemikirannya, Chanyeol seperti sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin memang telah terjadi masalah serius dengan keluarganya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak juga menghubungi Kyungsoo hingga 10 hari setelahnya. Barulah di hari ke-sebelas, Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo.

.

.

 _ **The 24th day with Park Chanyeol**_

Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menanyakan apakah mereka bisa bertemu, Kyungsoo tentu mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Itu memang yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo selama sepuluh hari ke belakang.

Kyungsoo mengusulkan bertemu di _Lotto Cafe_ , tapi Chanyeol dengan halus menolaknya. Pria itu bilang ingin suasana beda yang lebih santai, sebab banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan katanya. Chanyeol mengusulkan Festival Bunga Teratai di Seodong Park. Kyungsoo langsung menyetujui usulan tersebut. Pria Park itu juga bilang akan menjemput Kyungsoo dirumahnya pada pukul 7 malam. Dan Kyungsoo mengiyakannya.

.

Tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu, pukul 7 kurang 5 menit Kyungsoo telah duduk manis di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengenakan _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih tulang, _vintage flat shoes_ warna tosca, _wristlet bag_ yang senada dengan sepatunya, dan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda.

Pukul 7 tepat, sebuah mobil yang Kyungsoo tau itu milik Chanyeol, berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Kyungsoo segera berlari menghampiri. Chanyeol membuka kaca pintu di samping kursi penumpang, tersenyum, kemudian menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tampil lebih kasual dengan _all black fashion_. _Jack Daniel t-shirt_ hitam, _skinny ripped jeans_ hitam, _slip-on_ hitam, _snapback_ hitam, dan _casual rolex_ hitam tersemat manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang biasa disisir rapi dengan gel, dibiarkannya turun hingga sebatas alis.

Beberapa menit setelah mobil melaju, Kyungsoo membuka pembicara.

"Kau terlihat lebih santai malam ini Chan.. "

"Oppa, panggil aku Oppa! dan aku akan memanggilmu Kyungie." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aa~ baiklah. Chanyeol Oppa!"

"Hmm.. apa katamu tadi? Aku terlihat lebih santai? Aa~ aku memang begini jika tidak sedang bekerja. Tapi malam ini aku sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan pakain serba hitam begini. Selera yang sedikit aneh menurutku."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengenakannya Oppa?"

"Baekhyun yang memaksa. Bahkan tadi ia memakaikan parfumnya padaku. Apa menurutmu aku jadi seperti laki-laki _girly_?"

"Hehe tidak sama sekali. Kau tetap tampan, Oppa. Omong-omong kenapa Baekhyun Unni melakukan itu ?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering memaksaku melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dan jika aku menolak, ia akan mengacuhkanku."

"Kau dan Baekhyun Unni sangat romantis, Oppa."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat beberapa kali.

.

Satu jam kemudian mereka sampai di area Seodong Park, tempat berlangsungnya Festival Bunga Teratai. Setelah memarkir mobil, mereka mulai berjalan ke area festival.

"Kyungie.."

"Ya, Chanyeol Oppa?" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus kedua lengannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakannya.

"Huh? Apa kau kedinginan Kyung?"

"Sedikit, tapi ku pikir tidak masalah. Aku kira malam musim panas suhunya tidak akan sedingin ini, hehehe."

"Mungkin karena di sini ada danau dan banyak pepohonan jadi.. ouh, aku baru ingat, aku memiliki mantel musim panas di mobilku. Tunggu dulu, biar ku ambilkan untukmu." Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar area festival.

"Chanyeol Oppa, tidak perlu..." Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. Meski percuma, Chanyeol telah menghilang di kerumunan para pengunjung festival lainnya.

Kira-kira 4 menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan berlari kemudian menyodorkan sebuah mantel berwarna _army green_ pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku lama? Maaf. Sekarang pakailah ini."

"Terimakasih Oppa. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi rapinya.

"Apa kau membelikan ini untuk Baekhyun Unni?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sambil memakai mantel pendek sebatas pinggulnya itu.

"Tidak juga. Aku membeli tiga buah mantel yang sama dengan warna berbeda saat pergi perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang bulan lalu."

Keduanya mulai berjalan kembali.

"Aku berniat memberikannya pada Baekhyun, Yoora, dan orang yang dijodohkan denganku."

Kyungsoo memperlebar pupil matanya dan sedikit mendongak menghadap Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ya, untukmu. Maaf baru ada kesempatan memberikannya. Aku bahkan hampir lupa. Hehehe."

"Tidak masalah, Oppa. Terimakasih telah mengingatku." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyeberangi jembatan yang terbentang di atas danau.

"Hmm.. kalau aku boleh tau, Yoora itu siapa, Oppa?"

"Yoora? Park Yoora. Dia adiku satu-satunya Kyung. Ku pikir dia seumuran denganmu."

"Ouuh ku pikir kau anak tunggal, Oppa."

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Mereka diam tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat. Berjalan berdampingan menikmati bunga-bunga teratai yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar permukaan danau.

Setelah sampai di ujung lain jembatan, suasana mulai lebih ramai. Sebab tak jauh dari sana terdapat panggung pertujukan seni dan budaya.

"Chanyeol Oppa…" Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kita mencari tempat yang lebih sepi? Ada hal serius yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Kyungsoo tentu belum lupa akan tekatnya untuk tahu alasan Chanyeol tidak membatalkan perjodohan diantara mereka.

"Ayo, ada banyak hal juga yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi panggung pertunjukan seni dan budaya. Hingga sampailah mereka di tempat yang cukup sepi, meski masih ada orang yang lewat di sekitar situ, tapi setidaknya lebih tenang tanpa alunan musik dan sorak sorai penonton.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon Oak.

"Kyung, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena beberapa minggu lalu telah membatalkan janji pertemuan kita yang telah aku buat sendiri. Tapi sungguh, waktu itu keadaannya benar-benar mendesak." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat kentara.

"Tenanglah Oppa, kau tak perlu merasa bermasalah begitu. Karena aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terimakasih Kyung, kau sangat baik. Pantas kakekku selalu membangga-banggakanmu dulu. Hehehe…" Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat pujian-pujian yang selalu dilontarkan kakeknya mengenai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit malu.

"Omong-omong apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Kyung?"

"Itu, masalah kita, maksudku masalah perjodohan kita." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Tanyakanlah, kebetulan ada hal yang harus ku ceritakan padamu masalah itu juga."

"Oppa tidak akan marah kan?"

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu di matamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, tanyalah."

"Ehm, Oppa.. aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun Unni, begitupun Baekhyun Unni sangat mencintaimu. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, mengapa kau tidak berniat membatalkan rencana perjodohan kita? Maksudku, bukankah jika perjodohan ini dilanjutkan malah akan menyakitimu, Baekhyun Unni, bahkan mungkin juga aku. Apalagi kita sama-sama tahu bahwa bahwa baik aku ataupun kau, tidak memiliki perasaan cinta satu sama lain, layaknya seorang kekasih. Selain itu, bukankah kakekmu sudah meninggal? Ku pikir jika kau membatalkan rencana perjodohan ini, kau tidak akan terlalu mengecewakannya. Aku yakin ia akan mengerti. Ia melihat masalah kita dari atas sana."

Kyungsoo mengungkapkan semua yang berputar-putar dalam benaknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kebetulan sekali kau menanyakannya Kyung. Aku juga ingin menceritakan permasalahanku yang berkaitan dengan rencana perjodohan kita."

Kyungsoo membuka cukup lebar pupil matanya, dan sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Oppa?"

"Begini, Ehm! Kau memang benar, kakekku sudah meninggal kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Sebelum meninggal ia sempat membuat surat wasiat, yang kira-kira isinya mengatakan bahwa ia menjodohkan aku, satu-satunya cucu laki-laki yang dimilikinya, dengan cucu dari sahabat lamanya, dan itu kau, Kyung. Di surat wasiatnya juga tertulis jika akhirnya aku menikah dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku -Kyungsoo, kakek akan memberikan seluruh saham dan harta miliknya padaku. Tapi, jika aku tidak menikah denganmu, maka kakek akan memberikan seluruh saham dan harta miliknya pada Park Yoora dan suaminya. Saat itu Park Yoora memang sudah menikah."

Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa mengetahui Chanyeol menyetujui rencana perjodohan mereka hanya karena harta warisan.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan;

"Tapi Kyung tolong jangan salah paham padaku. Aku tidak menyetujui rencana perjodohan kita hanya karena harta warisan, ada masalah yang lebih rumit lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Oppa?"

Chanyeol kembali bercerita.

"Awalnya aku menolak mentah-mentah rencana perjodohan ini, apalagi saat itu aku sedang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun. Tapi setelah memikirkannya kembali untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku memutuskan menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini. Satu alasanku, aku tidak ingin saham kakek jatuh ke tangan Park Yoora dan suaminya itu. Suami adikku Yoora sangat buruk, Kyung. Saat kakek masih hidup, ia memang selalu bersikap manis di depan kami, apalagi Yoora. Tapi setelah kakek tiada, sifat aslinya mulai muncul. Ia mulai berani melawan pada ayah dan ibuku, meski Yoora yang sangat mencintai pria itu, selalu membelanya. Ia bahkan menggelapkan dana perusahaan untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai berselingkuh di belakang Yoora. Kami sudah berusaha memberitahu Yoora akan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan suaminya. Tapi Yoora tidak percaya, ia telah buta oleh cintanya pada pria itu."

Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lanjutkan, Oppa."

"Baiklah. Jadi alasan-alasan itu yang membuatku memutuskan rencana perjodohan kita. Karena aku tahu, jika saham dan seluruh harta kakek jatuh ke tangan Yoora dan suaminya, maka pria itu dengan mudahnya akan mengendalikan Yoora-ku, dan pada akhirnya pria itu akan mendepak kami dari rumah yang notabene juga atas nama kakek. Mungkin tak masalah jika ia hanya mendepakku seorang, tapi aku yakin ia tak segan melakukannya juga pada Ayah-ibuku, bahkan istrinya, Yoora. Aku tidak bisa melihat keluargaku terlantar hanya karena keegoisanku, Kyung. Jadi setelah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak, aku memutuskan untuk menerima rencana perjodohan ini."

Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua belah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa Baekhyun Unni mengetahui ini semua?"

Cahanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tak punya tempat bercerita selain dia, Kyung."

"Bagaimana tanggapannya, Oppa?"

"Dia terus menenangkan aku, dan mengatakan pasti semua ada jalan keluarnya. Katanya aku hanya perlu bersabar dan terus berdoa pada Tuhan. Aku melakukannya. Dan kau tau Kyung…?"

"Apa Oppa?"

"Tuhan benar-benar menjawab doaku. Meski harus mengorbankan adikku, Yoora."

"Maksudmu Oppa?"

"Kau ingat saat aku membatalkan pertemuan kita, dan mengatakan bahwa sedang terjadi masalah dengan keluargaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya.

"Hari itu Yoora yang baru pulang ke apartemennya setelah menginap di rumah ayah-ibu, mendapati suaminya bersama sahabatnya sendiri, tengah bercinta di dalam kamar pribadinya –kamar Yoora dan suaminya. Yoora yang melihat itu jadi gelap mata, dengan gunting yang ia ambil di laci meja rias, ia menusuk kedua orang yang selama ini amat dipercayainya tersebut secara brutal. Yoora bahkan baru berhenti saat polisi yang mendapat laporan dari tetangga apartemen Yoora, datang. Saat itu kedua orang yang menjadi korban perlakuan Yoora meninggal dengan kondisi tubuh mengenaskan. Dan adik manisku, Park Yoora, harus dipenjara karena hal ini. Kami sengaja menutup semua akses berita, agar tidak lebih menyakiti Yoora."

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya, Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali. Menenangkannya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat cerita hidupku seperti drama bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi bagaimana akhirnya Oppa? Maksudku, harta warisan kakekmu."

"Itu jatuh ke tangan Yoora, tapi karena Yoora di penjara, Yoora secara sukarela melimpahkannya pada pihak sosial. Pihak sosial sebagai pemegang saham tertinggi berhak memimpin perusahaan, yang beberapa tahun terakhir dipegang sementara oleh ayahku, atas kemauan kakek yang saat itu mulai sakit-sakitan."

"Jadi apa kau yang dipercaya oleh Yoora, Oppa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi Oppa, dari keseluruhan ceritamu tadi, bolehkah aku mengambil kesimpulan untuk pertanyaanku di awal tadi?"

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti.

"Kau membatalkan perjodohannya, benarkan?" Kyungsoo menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya dan seulas senyum berkembang di bibirnya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengusak poni Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku melakukannya. Bahkan orang tuaku berencana akan segera ke rumahmu untuk membicarakan ini. Apa kau sangat bahagia aku membatalkannya?"

"Bukan begitu, Oppa. Aku merasa setidaknya masalah dalam hidupku mulai berkurang." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, menampilkan bentuk hati dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Tapi Oppa…" Kyungsoo seperti baru teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kakekku? Aku yakin ia tidak akan menerima pembatalan ini begitu saja." Kyungsoo sendu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meluluhkan hatinya agar mau menerima pembatalan perjodohan ini."

"Bagaimana caranya Oppa?"

"Sama seperti yang ku lakukan pada ayah dan ibuku, yaitu dengan memberitahu bahwa…" Chanyeol tak melanjutakan ucapannya.

"Bahwa..?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengandung darah dagingku." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"YA! Oppa! Bagaimana kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangan pada wajahnya yang tidak gerah.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu." Chanyeol mengucapkannya polos.

.

Sebelum pulang dari area festival, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mampir ke kedai es krim yang ada di dalam area tersebut, atas permintaan Chanyeol. Pria yang akan segera jadi ayah tersebut bilang sedang ingin mentraktir Kyungsoo es krim, dan ia juga ingin membawakan Baekhyun oleh-oleh.

Kyungsoo memesan es krim rasa coklat dengan banyak _cream_. Sedangkan Chanyeol memesan perpaduan rasa _mint_ dan _vanilla_ untuk dirinya sendiri, dan rasa strawberry tanpa gula sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Baekhyun.

Saat pesanan datang, Kyungsoo langsung menikmati es krimnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang malah diam tak berkutik.

"Oppa, kenapa tak kau makan es krimmu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, pipinya sedikit menggembung.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari ke belakang. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol pergi ke toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Oppa kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Entahlah Kyung, kepalaku sedikit pening dan aku mual-mual, sepertinya aku masuk angin."

"Hmm.. atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mengalami _morning sickness_ , Oppa?

"Hahaha jangan bercanda Kyung, Baekhyun yang hamil bukan aku, lagi pula ini malam bukan pagi hari."

"Tapi Oppa pada beberapa kejadian, memang sang prialah yang mengalami _morning sickness_. Dan juga _morning sickness_ tidak hanya terjadi di pagi hari, tapi bisa juga malam atau bahkan sepanjang... Oppa! kau mau kemana lagi?"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menjelaskan, Chanyeol sudah kembali berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang tampak lemas.

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya sedikit pening."

"Lebih baik kita pulang, Oppa. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

Chanyeol menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Bisa tolong kau singkirkan es krim-es krim ini dari sini Kyung? Aku merasa mual tiap melihat dan mencium baunya." Chanyeol menunjuk es krim-es krim yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang diminta Chanyeol, dengan merelakan juga es krim yang sedang dinikmatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pulang. Dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa mobil dan mengantar Chanyeol ke apartemennya.

.

Empat puluh lima menit perjalanan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen Chanyeol.

"Oppa, sudah sampai. Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri ke apartemenmu? Jika tidak, aku akan minta bantuan penjaga."

"Tenanglah, aku bisa Kyung."

Kemudian keduanya keluar dari mobil.

"Kyung, ayo mampir dulu ke apartemenku. Pasti Baekhyun senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Ouh, Baekhyun Unni tinggal bersamamu Oppa?" Kyungsoo antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak ku tahu ia sedang mengandung anakku."

.

Akhirnya Kyungsoon mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol. Benar kata pria itu, Baekhyun sangat senang saat tahu Kyungsoo datang berkunjung.

Sekitar 15 menit di apartemen Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pamit pulang. Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir saat tahu Kyungsoo akan pulang dengan taksi. Tapi Kyungsoo meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Memeluk Kyungsoo beberapa saat dan menyuruh Kyungsoo agar hati-hati. Mereka berpisah dengan lambaian tangan dan seutas senyum di bibir masing-masing.

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

 _Park Chanyeol orang baik. Byun Baekhyun juga orang baik. Mereka beruntung saling memiliki. Mereka telah ditakdirkan. Semoga Tuhan segera mempertemukan aku dengan Chanyeol-ku sediri di luar sana._

.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu di depan lift, saat seseorang menyapanya.

"Kyungsoo noona?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Ouh, Jonginie…"

"Apa kau juga tingga di sini noona?"

"Tiidaak, aaku baru saja mengunjungi… teemaanku. Kau tinggal di sini?" Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Begitulah."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Lift terbuka, dan mereka berdua masuk.

"Kau juga akan ke _basement_ , noona?

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak Jonginie, aku tidak membawa mobilku."

"Ouuh… Kalau begitu aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Oouh, ti-tidak perlu Jonginie, itu akan merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan. Lagi pula aku juga akan keluar."

"Hmm… apa boleh begitu?" Kyungsoo merasa ini kesempatan bagus.

"Tentu saja noona. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi, karena kau sudah sering membantu saat aku ada kesulitan dengan tugas kuliah." Jongin tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sebelumnya Jonginie."

Jongin hanya menganguk dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N :**_ _Mana Chansoonya?_ ITUUU!

 _Itu Chanbaeksoo!_ Maaf…saya gak bisa bikin Baeksoo tengkaaar.

Saya pengen _everybody love Do Kyungsoo_.

.

Semoga masih ada yang minat sama **The Theory of Love**.

Review kalian sangat di tunggu. Saya selalu baca dengan teliti satu persatu.

.

Jadi menurutmu bakal sama siapa Do Kyungsoo akhirnya?

.

.

.

With Love,

.

 **Angelsoo**

08212016


End file.
